


I'm not giving up on you

by DLA485



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLA485/pseuds/DLA485
Summary: Dwight and David were close to escaping the nightmare, but The Entity intervened in their plans and took one of them prisoner just as they were escaping its realm.Not wanting to leave each other, they'll do whatever is in their power to reunite once again.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 25





	1. A way out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! this is one of the first fics I've ever created, I must mention that English is not my first language so as always expect some errors.  
> A huge thank you to KingfieldIsCute for helping me edit the first few chapters of the story.  
> I hope you like it :D

They did it… They finally found a way to escape their nightmare. All the survivors, every single one of them is free now. After countless trials and sacrifices, they managed to open a door to freedom. Everyone's excitement was palpable, hope filling their minds. Two survivors were particularly happy about this, Dwight Fairfield, and David King.  
Their relationship bloomed almost unexpectedly. When David first appeared in The Fog he was very aggressive with everyone and took no orders from anyone, especially from the so-called leader who was just a nerdy man that was nervous all the time, Dwight also disliked the British man aggressive nature at first but as "time" went on, both men started to cooperate with each other and working together seemed to have great results in the trials leading to everyone surviving most of the time, eventually, they became a couple and their bond was so strong that the others looked up to them.

They were the ones who led the others to survival as best as they could, the two of them were an unstoppable pair thanks to Dwight's immense leadership under tight situations and David's bold yet protective nature. In fact, they were the ones who helped the most trying to find a way out of this wretched realm. They were already thinking of a new life, living together somewhere without worrying about fighting for their lives. Just living with each other happily.

  
As a breach that promised an escape was created in the entity’s realm, it seemed that an event known to the survivors as the “Endgame Collapse” had triggered and the safety of the campfire was gone. Killers appeared out of nowhere. The survivors started running and doing their best to dodge all incoming attacks while using techniques learned from each other. Dwight and David were the ones who lead the others to safety, as always, without trouble especially now that they knew freedom was near.  
But something happened, something unexpected…  
They were almost there; almost out, but as soon as both men were near the exit, a blinding light flashed. Claws appeared from the ground and grabbed at one of them, but who? The light and the sounds emanating from this newly formed breach negated their senses; they started to struggle, not giving out on the other's grip as the Entity started dragging them back to its realm. They couldn’t be separated, not now when they were almost free.  
They used all their strength, but the entity seemed enraged, furious at all that was happening. They did everything they could to get out but… The Entity overpowered them.  
As the light and the noises began to fade out, someone finally gave out his grip from the other and was dragged back to the realm... It was Dwight. David tried to reach out to the other, but he was getting further and further away from him.

\- "No NO! Not when freedom is close! I don’t want to be alone! Wake up! I want to live! I want to be with you!" Dwight let out screams of absolute terror and despair, not even close to the sounds one let out whilst being hooked.

David was barely conscious at this point and could only hear the muffled screams of his boyfriend still in the Entity’s realm. His eyes shut down as light and nothingness consumed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters may be shorter than you'd expect but I'll try my best to keep it as interesting as possible hope you enjoy them.


	2. What happened?

David opened his eyes in panic; waking up on the edge of a forest, he started looking around for any signs of danger, but he saw nothing. He felt sick, tired, and in pain. It seemed like the world was spinning like crazy, he couldn’t concentrate at all. He started puking and coughing intensely feeling weaker and weaker. In the distance, he heard voices.

  
\- "Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked.  
  
He looked at his surroundings to find a couple of hikers approaching the man cautiously.  
  
-"Where… where am I?" He questioned with a painful, yet low growl while trying not to faint again.

\- You are in Manchester U.K, we heard coughing and cries for help and we found you, what happened to you?

Manchester... he was in Manchester once again, he escaped! a brief moment of joy crossed his mind but in a flash, his mind showed him blurry images of someone screaming for help.

-Where is he? David was panicking as he remembered fighting the Entity with Dwight but he couldn't remember anything else, his mind was blank and tired.  
  
-"Where is who? Was someone with you? Are they in danger?" The hikers started flooding him with questions in the hopes that the man wouldn’t faint while trying to check on him and calling for help.  
  
\- "Where… is… Dwight?" David asked in a barely noticeable tone as his consciousness finally gave out and fainted again.  
  
In his blackout, David started to remember things that happened in that… horrible place. The trials, the killers, and the survivors, his friends, and all the connections he made along the way, and how they managed to find a way to escape. He remembered saying alongside someone that there was a possibility that they would return to the place they disappeared first, and how he was a bit sad to be separated from... "Dwight, Dwight… Dwight!". His mind wandered off from those memories and started to panic again. "Where is he? What happened to him?" He couldn’t remember what happened before he escaped no matter how hard he tried. Did Dwight make it out? His mind was scrambled, he really couldn’t tell what happened to Dwight.

  
He woke up suddenly in a cold sweat and noticed he was laying in a hospital bed. "For how long was he out?" He examined his surroundings as if danger was still coming for him, but there was no danger, only the sound of a TV in the room and hospital machinery in the distance. He felt horrible, dizzy, and still weak. His mind was a complete mess. He struggled to sit down on the bed and tried to remember again. He couldn’t. Finally, after giving up on trying to remember what happened to him, he laid down in the bed once again listening to the TV. It was on the news, a report of people thought missing or dead finally found. David was among those names.


	3. Where are you?

Three months have passed since David was let out of the hospital, interrogated, and celebrated for his return. He felt happy to see that even while being gone for apparently two years, people still remembered him. It was a heartwarming scene, and he let out tears of joy many times… but those joyful tears didn't last that long.  
  
In those months he had been investigating the whereabouts of his fellow survivors and friends in the realm. He wanted to know how they were, and if they all managed to get out. Some were easy to find since they were recognized people like Jane, Felix, and even Jake. Others were more difficult to find since they were people not very well known. It turned out they indeed made it out alive and well.  
This made David happy and relieved, however, something made him nervous and anxious. No matter where he looked for information, and no matter who he asked, no one seemed to know where Dwight was.  
Some of the ex-survivors thought he was already moved in with David somewhere, and others really didn’t have a clue of his possible whereabouts.

  
So, that only meant one thing. Something that David was thinking of but refused to accept. Before he started investigating the location of his friends, he had a nightmare, a possible memory of what happened before he returned to the real world.  
In that dream, he saw how he was struggling to hold Dwight in his grip as claws were wrapping around his boyfriend like a hand and pulling him back to the Entity’s realm, he remembered that he was getting the upper hand but suddenly felt a slash at his torso, courtesy of one of the claws that came from the ground, and let go of Dwight and heard those screams again. Those traumatizing screams of despair coming from his one true love. David woke up from that nightmare, screaming his boyfriend’s name, while tears were running down his face.  
  
He hoped that his dream was only that, a nightmare, that’s when he decided to investigate the locations of everyone, to possibly find Dwight and prove that everything was alright. But now everything was clear. Dwight was still trapped in that wretched place.

  
This tore David’s heart apart. He was shocked. He was sad. He couldn’t stop crying for days on end. He really didn’t know what to do. To think, that his true love is trapped, fighting for his life in an unknown realm devastated him.  
As the days went by, he was looking through his stuff and found something, a bracelet that he found in his jacket on that day, it was from Dwight, a little gift that was given to David on his birthday during their stay at the Entity's Realm. He started crying again remembering all those fond memories He and Dwight had on that terrible realm but this not only sparked sadness in David it also ignited something else: determination, determination to find his boyfriend and rescue him.  
\- "I’m going to find you Dwight Fairfield no matter what it takes. I don’t care if I die trying to find you, we will be together again and that's a promise!." David said looking at that bracelet, the only item he still has from Dwight, admiring it once more he put it around his wrist, determination filling his mind.  
  
\- “I’m not giving up on you my love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is as far as the story goes... For now. I will continue it in the future (hopefully). I have tons of ideas for how to continue this story so I have to think how the story may continue very carefully, It may take a while for me to continue it because school and other stuff.  
> Other than that I really hope that you enjoy this story, feedback is always appreciated and you can maybe give some ideas so I can take them into consideration while I continue the story.  
> Have a wonderful day! :D


	4. David's struggle

Days went by slower than ever without the company of Dwight, David was seriously starting to lose his mind, He had a purpose now and that was to find a way to get to Dwight and rescue him from the Entity’s realm.  
“How the fuck am I going to do that?” His mind asked all the time, "surely there must be a way but… How?" He stayed like that, wondering about his course of actions for days, and even a few weeks yet every time he tried to come up with something his mind went blank.

  
\- “This is ridiculous”. David sighed in frustration while he laid down on his couch after searching numerous webpages on his laptop about supernatural stuff and all that crap that could perhaps help him on his mission and also in various news channels in the hope that maybe Dwight appears somewhere in the world, that didn't happen.  
  
-"Dwight, I'm sorry this is happening I feel so useless that I can't think of anything to help you I swore that I would do anything to get you out of that place" David was looking at Dwight's bracelet and starting talking to it as if it was Dwight himself while tears were forming in his eyes.

  
-"And here I am lost in thought, I don't even know where to begin and I feel like I'm wasting time who knows what horrible things you may have to go through... What if- What if it's too late and you- You are..."  
The man started sobbing uncontrollably at the thought that perhaps Dwight is no longer... No, it was too much for him to even have the slightest thought of it, David cried there on his couch hands covering his face as in shame of feeling way too vulnerable and unable to think of anything but Dwight and what horrible things could be happening to his little leader and how powerless he felt not being able to come up with something, it was a vicious cycle of torment.

  
Hours went by and David was still crying, he tried to keep investigating but his mind was completely broken and shattered of only thinking about how useless he felt, he tried to cheer up with videos, food, beer but the man couldn't help but keep crying over his loved one. Without noticing it was almost a new day, he spent an entire day just crying, he finally got up from his couch and took a shower maybe that'll help him clear his head... it didn't. Exhausted, he decided to just go to bed and get some sleep and when he wakes up he'll resume his investigations (hopefully), as he was drifting off to sleep he heard a faint voice in the distance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Took a little longer than I expected but here are some new chapters for you to read, I hope you'll like the story as it progresses even if they are short chapters.  
> Have a good day! :D


	5. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dream sequence... I hope I did a good job of trying to describe it. Enjoy

A voice in the distance... was it in real life or in a dream?  
His mind was foggy he tried to get some rest but before he went to sleep he swore he heard a voice, a whisper, what was it? was it even real or was his mind toying with him?  
Before he could make sense of it his mind drifted to sleep, there was nothing in particular just darkness and no noise finally a moment of calm perhaps this really was what he needed a good sleep, maybe by the time he wakes up David will feel like a new person with better energy to resume his search for Dwight.  
That moment of nothingness ended and now he was dreaming.

  
He dreamt about being in a house in the morning, he was laying in bed feeling better than before waking up to the sweet smell of a delicious breakfast coming from the kitchen, David got out of bed he looked to his side to see half of his bed empty –“Did he woke up before me?”. The brit thought, leaving his bed he went directly to the kitchen his stomach making hungry sounds and once he got there he saw Dwight, his boyfriend, the most perfect man he ever met making breakfast with a great smile on his face, David was surprised to see him, The aroma of freshly made pancakes scrambled eggs and bacon filled the room making David's stomach let out a loud growl, Dwight turned around from the stove to greet his boyfriend... But as he was face to face with David the younger man's expression changed, he looked sad and tired, Dwight reached out his hand to the bigger man's face and when he placed a hand in his cheek Dwight said in a low and sad voice -"David..." and just like that the scenery of the dream changed completely instead of being in that sweet home David found himself in the middle of a forest Dwight is nowhere to be found he simply just banished.

David started to panic "what is going on? where am I?" his mind racing with a million questions, he tried to move but he couldn't, at least he could watch his surroundings. It was completely dark and the forest was an intimidating sight David couldn't help but feel nervous about his location he looked around to try and find signs of life or something to make sense of what was going on. Suddenly he heard something in the distance, a raspy and sinister voice coming from the depths of the dark woods.

-Found you.

David looked behind him and saw a pair of eyes in the darkness looking in his direction they looked terrifying and he could easily tell the bloodlust coming from that gaze, David felt a horrible sensation of terror and felt his body move and run as far away as possible, it didn't feel like he had control of his body though... Was this the point of view of someone? He witnessed this body running towards any direction as far away from whatever was chasing him and even felt how this body was aching from all the running. He looked back and saw a massive figure running at him those pair of white eyes with killing intent still staring at him, David swore his body turned white from the horrifying being and kept running at full speed he ran as far as his legs could take him but no matter the distance it seemed the creature was getting closer to him.

He looked back once again... a fatal mistake without notice he stepped on something, a trap of sorts, it reminded him of a bear trap from The Trapper but this one was different. Instead of the fatal snap of a beartrap going off it was a rope that dragged this dream body that David was inhabiting upwards towards the large trees, he was now hanging upside down, he tried to break free but the rope was too tight to try and he had nothing at hand, David was terrified at what was happening but what shook him to the core was seeing the creature that was following him. It was mostly a shadow he couldn't see any other feature besides the eyes... those horrifying white eyes that stared at the trapped body with murderous intent. He felt that he was speaking but couldn't hear a sound however he could kind of tell what it was being said.

-"No! Stay away! Let me go! Someone help me!". Desperate yet silent pleas came from the trapped person. David already shocked heard only laughter coming from the threatening creature until finally with one last chuckle and while starting getting closer and closer it said:

-"I got you now".

-"No! Please! Someone! Help me! Get away from me!". One last time silent pleas came from the trapped victim this time more scared and desperate than before as it was thrashing in a futile attempt to free itself from the trap. David felt horrified at the whole scene, a helpless person in the hands of a horrible monster but what happened next left traumatizing images in David's mind. He saw sharp claws coming from the creature's hands and started tearing off the body of the helpless victim and now instead of the silent pleas he heard moments ago David heard full-on screams of agonizing pain coming from that poor person.

-HEEEEEEELP! AAAAAHGH! PLEEAASEE! Before the monster was done killing his victim David heard one last scream from the victim.

-DAVID! HELP!

David woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, the nightmare felt so real! He felt like he was actually being murdered by a horrible creature... "Who was that person? Was that really David in the dream? What if- What if that poor person was Dwight?" his mind started flooding with questions and possible answers but if it was Dwight... Then he needs to start acting now and fast, he just hopes he has enough sanity to keep going.


	6. "We are worried about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Regarding David's accent... yeah it's hard for me to do it so no accent on him... I'll try to update the story and add an accent later on or after I finish the story... Sorry for those who enjoy his written accent. -n-

Some time has passed, David felt like he was making progress in finding a way to rescue Dwight although he still had trouble dealing with his mentality of feeling useless, the fact that he made some progress was keeping him at bay.

One day he got some messages, it was from two people, Jane Romero and Nea Karlsson. "That's odd," David thought at first. After all, they were the first people from the ex-survivors to have contacted him in a long while, Nea said that she was visiting just because and Jane mentioned that due to her job she scored a trip to the U.K. It has been a long while since David had any sort of contact with the other survivors so this felt like a great change of pace, especially with those two ladies since the three of them made a good friendship while surviving in the Entity's realm, they all agreed to meet up and have a nice little reunion to talk about life and stuff and most likely getting drunk in the process.

The day of their reunion arrived, they decided to meet up at a pub not far away from David's place and David felt a little nervous but excited to see some of his friends, He entered the pub and saw Jane and Nea already sitting at a table and talking their attention shifted as they turned around and saw David, they let out some excited squeals and went directly to greet David with a big hug and honestly for him it was one of the best feelings he had experienced in months although it was overwhelming at first he cherished this single group hug for as long as he could.

-Hey there big fella it's been a long while since we talked, isn't it?. Nea said after finally releasing from the hug.

-Yeah it's been a while. David let out a light chuckle still feeling just a tad bit nervous but was still very happy to see these lovely ladies.

\- I'm glad we got a chance to visit you, David. Jane added -Come, take a seat we arrived not too long ago and we have already ordered some food. oh, I'm so so excited for tonight!.

The rest of the day was spent in the pub the three of them having a good time chatting about stuff, making jokes here and there eating and of course drinking, David discovered that Nea became some sort of popular urban artist and Jane returned to her acting career only this time she had more luck with it and is currently touring in the U.K. for a bit, the three of them were having a wonderful time and they even managed to play some games, everything felt so awesome especially for David since he usually didn't go out as much these past few months, but as always good things come to an end.

As they were still chatting and making some light-hearted jokes David started to feel sadder and empty, "but why?" he asked himself, he was having the time of his life yet he felt like something, no... someone was missing, it was Dwight he felt like his boyfriend needed to be here to enjoy this wonderful time but... Dwight wasn't here he was still trapped in the Entity's realm probably suffering a never-ending torment. David's expression suddenly changed from being cheerful to a more serious and sad face as his mind was starting to flood him with invasive thoughts "Look at you, wasting precious time with such trivial things rather than trying to rescue your boyfriend." "You're so pathetic and selfish getting drunk while Dwight is still suffering." "useless piece of sh-"

-David... are you alright?. Nea asked with a concerned expression

-It's nothing... really, I'm fine. David startled by the question answered with a monotonous tone. Nothing was fine for David.

-You don't look so well to me...Talk to us David, we are worried about you my dear and we are here to help in any way we can. Jane said in a calming and comprehensive voice to try and bring some comfort for David so he could open up to them about his troubles.

-It's... it's just that- you know... David was struggling to form words

\- It's about Dwight, isn't it? Nea interrupted.

At that, David tensed up and his expression looked like he was struggling to keep his emotions at bay, he was trying hard not to break out in a cry but he couldn't resist it for too long and started crying.

\- It's just that I feel so useless and empty without him, I miss him so much. The brit said as he was crying, feeling ashamed for letting his friends see him in this state.

-Hey now... We're here for you, you can let it out and share what's bugging you with us. Jane said in her best attempt to comfort David.

After a few more minutes David finally calmed down and started explaining to Nea and Jane everything that has been going on with him these past few months, Both ladies expected David to be the one having a rough time with the whole Dwight situation but after hearing his struggles, nightmares and a piece of his intrusive thoughts they realized that the British man was having the worst time possible.

-Shit... David, I'm sorry you are going through this, I really am... Nea said breaking the tension.

\- It's... it's alright Nea, at least I think that speaking about this actually helped a little... I think.

-As I said before David, we are worried about you and we'll do the best we can to help you out. Jane added

-Thank you... both of you I'm glad I can count on you girls.

There was another moment of silence everybody was a bit tense after that talk, David was trying to change the subject but he felt exhausted to think of something more lively.

-So... have you thought of something yet? a way to get to Dwight?" Nea said once again breaking the ice.

-huh? David was taken aback at the sudden question.

-You said that these couple of days you've been making some progress to find a way to get to him, come on dude tell us about it I'm sure we can help you out with it

-It... it is a bit of a stupid idea-

-No idea is stupid right now! Nea interrupted David. - Anything can help you know? especially in a situation like this! after all, we are talking about an out of this world situation, stupid and crazy ideas is all we have right now! so please, share your ideas with us, we can help you.

David felt a bit shocked at the woman's sudden outburst but as he saw the determination in her face he felt more confident in himself.

-You are right, I have to stop thinking logically...

-Damn right I am! Now tell us about it.

-Well recently I've been thinking about an idea... Do you guys remember Felix? Felix Richter? well... I don't know if I remember correctly but I think he once mentioned that his father disappeared on an island he was working on with a bunch of people while dealing with some supposedly out of this world stuff?

-Yeah I think I remember something like that. Jane replied intrigued to hear where David's idea was going.

-Ok so I was thinking that maybe... perhaps I can find something there that may help me find Dwight, I know it sounds like something completely crazy and unlikely but I think it is worth a try, after all, it is one of the few ideas that I think it has potential...

-Yeah it is a crazy idea... but crazy is all we have left that could work so I say let's try it. Nea said with a determined voice

-Wait, "let's"? David asked a bit surprised.

-Well of course dummy I'm going with you on this! You don't have to do this all on your own you know? I also care about Dwight and I'll do my very best to help out. Nea added

\- I'm also helping out here. Jane said - Even though I can't leave the U.K for now I can definitely put you in contact with Felix and arrange a meeting so you can propose your idea to him, I'm sure he'll do what he can to help you out.

-You will? David asked surprised to see all this support coming from both ladies.

\- Of course, We will do what we can to help you, You are not alone in this now, understood?

\- I... Thank you, both of you I'm so grateful you are here with me now. David started crying once again overwhelmed by all the sudden support he was getting, he hasn't felt something like this in months.

\- And we are more than happy to help Dave, now let's try to make this plan a reality shall we? Jane said before pulling out her phone and started doing some digging.

The rest of the night was spent trying to give form to David's plan. After a long night of planning David returned home still shocked at all that was happening now, he looked once again at his bracelet hope coursing through his mind.

-I'm getting close to rescuing you Dwight, I'm sure of it, just hang in there a bit more. We will reunite once again.


End file.
